


All He Wants

by StormVandal



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cutting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormVandal/pseuds/StormVandal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Frank wants is for Gerard to be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All He Wants

Frank just wants Gerard to be okay.

He sees his best friend just going to shit, and it's not even slowly anymore. He is disappearing right in front of Frank, who does not know what to do.

Frank wants the bottles to stop accumulating in Gerard's room.

He's not sure how Gerard's parents haven't noticed yet, because the empties aren't exactly very well hidden, not to mention Gerard is at least a little bit wasted about 80% of the time these days, and he's hung over the other 20%.

Frank hates it when Gerard gets wasted. He turns into this entirely different person, who screams and curses and goes into fits of rage, or staggers around in a stupor, giggling when Frank tries to reason with him, or is loud and brash with a smirk and a swagger. Frank wants Gerard to be sober again.

Frank wants the cuts to stop appearing on Gerard's wrists.

The first time he sees them, Frank tries to talk to Gerard about it, but Gerard makes it very clear he's not going to say a single word on the subject, and when Frank gets home he cries for an hour.

Frank wants Gerard to stop pushing him away.

He misses his best friend, even though he's right there in front of him. It's just... he's not _Gerard_. Gerard is all but gone. He has been replaced with this silent, self-destructing stranger.

Frank just wants Gerard to be okay.

But when he tells Gerard this, Gerard just looks at him with this hollow smile and says "I'm fine, Frankie, I'm okay." and Frank loses it, breaks down crying.

"No you're not!" he sobs, and Gerard looks horrified but makes no move to comfort him, and Frank wants to scream _Give me my best friend back, give me Gerard back,_ but he doesn't, because he can't bear to hear the inevitable response of _But Frank, I'm right here_.

Frank wants to know how Gerard is doing.

It's been two weeks since Frank broke down crying in front of him, and he has not seen him since. He hasn't come to school even once, and he's not answering Frank's texts or emails; he's not picking up the phone when Frank calls or answering the door when Frank knocks , and Frank wonders, with a feeling of hurt heavy in his chest, why Gerard has apparently got his whole family screening him. He tries talking to Mikey about it one day at school, but Mikey just smiles sadly and says "Give him some time, Frank." and Frank has to swallow a lump in his throat as he nods, _okay_ , and Mikey, to his surprise, pulls him into a tight hug and says "He's going to be okay, Frankie."

Frank hopes that Mikey is right, because all he wants is for Gerard to be okay.

Frank is unlocking his front door on Friday after school, almost three weeks after he confronted Gerard, when from behind him, his name is called in a voice he would know anywhere.

He turns around and there's Gerard, standing on the sidewalk in front of Frank's house, and Frank kind of wants to give him shit, but then he sees his face.

He looks awful, meaning there are dark circles under his eyes and he's paler than usual, but he's _smiling_ , a real smile that reaches his eyes. Frank abandons his keys and runs down the front walk almost without realizing, right into Gerard's open arms, which are, he notices with a joyful swelling in his chest, free of new cuts., and he grips the front of Gerard's t-shirt tightly and buries his face in Gerard's neck and doesn't smell any alcohol.

"I'm okay," says Gerard, hugging him tightly. "I'm okay." and Frank can tell he's telling the truth. Gerard is back, _his_ Gerard.

Frank is so glad that Gerard is okay.


End file.
